Kazuki Gen
Kazuki is the missing Conductor of Nagano's Reaper Game. Appearance Kazuki has a slightly muscular build and a striking jawline. In Nagano, he wore much more traditional clothing; however, after fleeing from Nagano, he has adopted a much more modern style, wearing a suit and looks like a young salaryman. Personality Kazuki Gen is well disciplined and follows the rules very closely. V can be quite the stick in the mud, but compared to Kazuki Gen, V might as well be a loose cannon cop. Story Kazuki Gen was a lower-class factory worker, nineteen years of age at the time of his death. Kazuki was working in a factory very close to Hiroshima when the atomic bomb was dropped. The factory was far enough for Kazuki to survive; however, he was affected by radiation poisoning from the nuclear fallout, and died within a week of the bomb. With the high death tolls, the Hiroshima, and later Nagasaki, UGs had their hands more then full, so Nagano, along with other less populated areas offered their assistance. Kazuki Gen was among the first who were shunted over to the Nagano UG and was quickly offered reaperhood to assist in the upcoming games due to a roster of reapers too small to handle the incoming player populations. Kazuki Gen was quick to accept due to a lack of knowledge of what was occurring, and believed that he might be able to help the others who had died. Kazuki quickly rose through the ranks in Nagano through his strict adherence to the rules, hard work, and drive. By the end of the first week Kazuki had already been promoted and by the end of the third week he was inducted as Conductor due to his suggestions that had greatly improved the flow of the games, dedication, and once again, strict adherence to the rules. In the early 200's, a new reaper Jumonji Seki entered the Nagano UG. Jumonji bore a striking resemblance to Kazuki's younger brother and attracted Kazuki's attention. The two became quick friends and Jumonji made an impact on Kazuki. After Jumonji's stay in Nagano, Kazuki began to realize that it was time to start enjoying himself and start exploring the possibilities open to him as a highly ranked veteran reaper. With several decades of work put into the Nagano UG, Kazuki needed to distance himself from his "work" in order to start enjoying himself and fled Nagano. Relationships Hiruma Sanada Hiruma Sanada is his superior as Composer of Nagano. Kazuki disagrees with Hiruma's style of rule, but has grit his teeth for many decades. Kazuki does not respect hiruma as a person, but recognizes his authority and puts the organization and his boss before himself. Jumonji Gendo was a reaper for a short time in Nagano. Jumonji didn't stand out to most, but he bore a striking resemblance to Kazuki's younger brother. In the short time Jumonji was there, Kazuki took quite a liking to him and they became friends, a rarity for Kazuki. Category:Reapers Category:Conductor Category:Officer Reaper Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12